


Horns

by uxiumin



Series: Horns and Tails [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: What happens when you accidentally summon a demon and you get way too invested.





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Will Never Be The Same (I've Applied Too Much Ketchup To This Hamburger)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521561) by [xol (firetruck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol). 



> I got inspired from other fanfiction and from a conversation I had with a friend.
> 
> I did not forgot about my other updating works, I just wanted to get this story out of my head. Hope you guys like it.

 

Byun Baekhyun is that kind of friend. You know that friend that almost monthly gets obsessed with some new and random topic, he had been previously obsessed with black and white cinema, zombies, space, he bought himself a ouija board once, and there was this summer where he tried to learn how to give massages. Everything seemed to fit, somehow, in his interests.The last of his obsessions, occultism.

Jongdae and Sehun were sitting with Baekhyun in their usual spot at their usual café, nothing out of the norm, waiting for Chanyeol to come while listening to Baekhyun’s rant about demons and how to summon one.

 _“You don’t believe me now, but you’ll believe me when I summon one and make him take my finals for me” -_ said Baekhyun nonchalantly

 _“Why would a demon take your exams for you?”_ \- asked Jongdae

 _“And why a demon would make you pass your exams? You know, is a demon, maybe he makes you fail on purpose”_ \- asked Sehun with one of his perfect brows arched.

 _“That’s why you sign a contract”_ \- explained Baekhyun completely excited, like a kid - _“You have to sign a contract with the demon, he takes a part of your soul in exchange to the thing you want.”_

Jongdae and Sehun looked at each other, concerned, was his friend completely nuts or the last year of college was so stressful that made him believe all of that crap he found on the internet?. It wasn't anything unusual, for Baekhyun, to became obssesed with something, but this time he looked, and sounded, even more invested than usual, thay way he talked about summoning demons, angels, or whatever made them think that he hadn't been paying much attention to his degree papers and way to much to this. Right then, when Sehun was about to let go another sarcastic comment about Baekhyun's mental state Chanyeol came in, hungry like a wolf, of course, and with his permanent bright smile on.

 _“I’m going to die of starvation!”_ \- Chanyeol yelled while sitting on the chair next to Baekhyun

 _“Good. We are going to die of nonsenseness”_ \- Sehun answered.

Baekhyun threw a napkin to Sehun’s face for his mean comment while Jongdae just laughed. Kyungsoo, friend and a waiter at the café, picked up the napkin from the floor.

 _“Why Baekhyun’s table is always the loudest one?” -_ he asked softly rolling his round eyes.

 _“You could also say that it’s Sehun table”_ \- Baekhyun remarked.

 _“I said what I said”_ \- Kyungsoo smiled, he always sounded way too serious, but that heart shaped smile confirmed that he never had mean intentions. - _“Do you guys want  to order something or just more napkins?”_

 _“Soda. And a sandwich, pretty please_ ” - Chanyeol answered almost desperate, dashing one of his best smiles

Kyungsoo left to the counter of the café while the others kept talking about college and the finals, except for the fact that Baekhyun kept tapping and reading something on his phone, so interested that he didn’t even realized Kyungsoo was back and talking to him almost fifteen minutes later.

 _“You reading about summoning demons again?”_ \- Jongdae asked

 _“I think I found it..:”_ \- Baekhyun said in a low voice - _“I just need something to write with”_

They all looked at him like he went nuts, and honestly, the moment he grabbed the ketchup bottle and started making circles and symbols on Chanyeol’s food didn’t help at all to think otherwise. Baekhyun looked so concentrated, and curious, that Chanyeol didn't have the guts to make him stop. If writting weird stuff with ketchup made your friend happy, why not?.

 _“Careful, he is going to summon the sauce demon”_ \- Sehun joked.

 _“I guess I wanted some ketchup on my sandwich”_ \- the tallest sighed.

 _“Shut up all of you”_ \- while shouting at his friends he pressed the bottle way to much, ketchup was now everywhere, and for Sehun that was a complete drama

 _“Fuck you , Baek, is a Gucci shirt!”-_ he shouted looking at his brand new white shirt.

 _“shhhhh! I can make the demon pay for the laundry bill”_ \- he said jokingly while finishing the summoning circle all over Chanyeol’s open sandwich.

All of them waited, looked at the sandwich as if it was some piece of holy art, and, as expected, nothing at all happened. Sehun got up and went to the bathroom hating Baekhyun while the others just laughed.

 _“Aaaaaah, I thought it was a real one…”-_ Baekhyun pouted.

 _“You should find a new hobby, one more… useful”_ \- Chanyeol said, taking the ketchup soaked loaf of bread and putting in with the rest of his food.

 _"At least this one was harmless"_ \- Jongdae said, still laughing a bit - _"Remember when he tried ice skating and almost break himself a knee"_

 _"If I had a good teacher nothing would have happened"_ \- Baekhyun told Jongdae with a know-it all tone.

 _"And if you wore kneepads..."_ \- Chanyeol murmured making Kyungsoo laugh under his breath.

That’s when it happened, Chanyeol bited his sandwich ,and, in that exact second a blinding light appeared from nowhere, a red like fire circle tattooed on the impolute floor of the café and the figure of a man appearing in the middle. He was Baekhyun’s height, slim, his black hair made a beautiful contrast with his pale skin, but his most fascinating trait where his eyes, with the shape of a cat and the color of hazelnuts they gleamed like jewels. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, what may sound like a simple outfit in him was awfully appealing.

The shock was big, and the two reddish horns on top of his head weren’t helping at all to fight the shock back. The two ornaments were rolled up and gave the boy standing in front of them a prideful and scary look. It was like watching someone coming straight from a videogame or a movie, he didn't look real.

After a while, the boy talked;

_“Hello, my name is Minseok, I came here because I was summoned, as you might know”_

The four friends were completely speechless, what was he talking about? summoned? Was Baekhyun actually right?Chanyeol looked up to Baekhyun who was completely out, he had never saw Baekhyun eyes so big.

 _“What’s going on?”_ \- Sehun asked when he got back from the bathroom.

No one answered, Jongdae tried pointing Minseok with a trembling finger.

 _“Oh, great, can you please bring me another Coke?”_ \- Sehun asked Minseok.

Jongade grabbed Sehun’s arm making him sit, or better, falling into the chair.

 _“He’s not a waiter, dumbfuck!”_ \- Jongade yelled.

 _“Baekhyun fucking summoned this guy with horns”_ \- Kyungsoo was not believing his eyes, or anything at all.

 _“The term is demon, not guy with horns, and no, I’m not a waiter, but if you want a Coke you can sign my contract and I’ll give you one”_ \- Minseok said while moving his hand elegantly and making a contract appear from nowhere after some black smoke.

“ _Okay. okay”_ \- Sehun sighed - _“This was fun. Honestly, the magician is cool, his horns look real, but Baekhyun you went too far!”_ \- he reprimanded to the still out, Baekhyun - _“Now tell this kid to stop doing that, is giving me the chills”_

 _“Sehun, it’s not a magician”_ \- Jongdae said in a low voice.

_“What?”_

_“I’m a demon, I told you”_ \- Minseok said again, rolling his eyes. - “And since I’ve been summoned I need someone to sign this or I can’t go back”

 _“Go back where?”_ \- Baekhyun finally asked.

 _“To hell”_ \- Minseok looked at them with a concerned face - _“Erm, do you guys know what a demon is, right?”_

They all nodded looking completely dumb and Minseok sighed deeply. He couldn't believe his luck, honestly. A powerful and prideful demon like him being summoned for some kids after no one had called him in almost centuries. 

 _“Okay…”_ \- Minseok said while looking at the paper he had on his hand - _“Who is Park Chanyeol?”_

They all looked to Chanyeol who was just rising his hand like a shy kid on his first day of school. He had even forgot how hungry he was.

 _“You summoned me, so you can ask me for a favor, whatever it is, you write it here, and sign here and I have to take a proportional size of your soul as payment, did you understand?”_ \- Minseok explained while pointing at different parts of the document, Chanyeol simply nodded with his head.

 _“Wait a minute!”_ \- Baekhyun yelled - _“I summoned you, I drew the circle myself”_

 _"Baekhyun, I don't think it's time to be jealous?"-_ Jongdae murmured in the tinyest voice ever heard.

" _Chanyeol, whatever you ask, ask him to clean that thing on the floor or they'll fire me."_ \- Kyungsoo said afer a while being just there, standing with his mouth completely open in disbelief.

 _"And for a new t-shirt"_ \- Sehun reminded Chanyeol, owning himself a kick from Jongdae.

 _“The contract never lies, it says that he is my summoner”_ \- Minseok simply said looking to the pouting Baekhyun. - " _And don't worry about the circle, it will disappear soon._ "

 _“But I drew the circle on his sandwich”_ \- Baekhyun yelled again, even louder - “ _I finished the whole ketchup bottle”_

Minseok looked at him with a blank face, and quickly glanced at the bottle and the sandwich. Minseok sighed, and looked back at Baekhyun but where his eyes should be white they turned pitch black, red and yellow pupils where a second again lived a beautiful brown color, his horns, already red, were now colored more intense, it was like watching hell itself.

 _“You… drew ...my summoning circle with fucking ketchup?”_ \- he asked, his voice deep and angry. The circle of summoning started to shine in a red like fire tone, some lights flickered and Kyungsoo swores that the whole place trembled.

Chanyeol stood up and covered Baekhyun from Minseok’s angry gaze;

 _“It doesn’t matter anymore, If the contract says that I’m your summoner then that’s it”_ \- he tried to calm the situation.

Minseok took the sandwich and looked at the ketchup stains that covered almost everything on the plate.

“ _You drew it. But you did it wrong, and when Chanyeol mixed the two parts it triggered my summoning”_ \- Minseok’s eyes went normal again, but now he looked really done for - “ _What the hell I a doing here?”_


	2. Questions

 

 

Chanyeol soon discovered that being Minseok’s summoner meant that the cat eyed demon had to go with him almost everywhere. Like a door-to-door seller, but instead of selling him enciclopedias or make up, trying to convince him to sign his damn contract.

 _“If you just signed this, I wouldn’t need to go with you everywhere”_ \- Minseok sighed.

 _“I know, I know”_ \- Chanyeol was reading some papers for college when the demon decided to bring up the issue for the zillionth time. - _“I just. I don’t know if I’m ready to give you a part of my soul, I guess I have to ask for something cool.”_

Minseok looked at him rolling his eyes, it has been a tough week for him, this century is completely unknown for him, and his summoner… well, usually, in the past, his summoners were always man and women of dark arts, witches, that kind of people. That kind of powerful people that summoned him with a clear idea of what they wanted, of what they needed, sometimes good things, sometimes bad, but they always had some ideas. But this time it was just a clueless college student. A college student that summoned him with a sandwich and a bottle of ketchup. Just thinking about the ketchup issue gave him headaches.

 _“What about college”_ \- Minseok said taking one of Chanyeol’s books - _“I can give a wonderful raise to your grades”_ \- He offered.

Chanyeol thought about that, he could use that raise, he wasn't failing any classes to be completely honest, but an all A grades sounded wonderful, and his mother would be so happy… but I didn’t sound right to him. He just said no with his head and a “sorry” expression on his face.

 _“I guess you could just live here”_ \- the moment Chanyeol said that Minseok froze.

 _“ME? LIVING HERE?”_ \- Minseok approached Chanyeol laughing - _“I rather die again.”_

 _“Wait”_ \- Chanyeol got up from his chair, Minseok just in front of him, he was way taller and broader than him, - _“You are dead?”_

Silence. Just a deep, tense silence for at least a minute and then, Minseok’s laugh. It was the first time he heard the demon laugh even if they had been living together for a week. Mostly because Minseok spent the two first days complaining about his situatuon and plotting some revenge against Baekhyun. Chanyeol realized then that he knew anything about Minseok, and that he had a beautiful gummy laugh.

 _“You looked so serious”_ \- Minseok kept laughing - _“What did you thought exactly that I was?”_

 _“I don’t know”_ \- Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders - _“A person convicted to do the Hell’s job forever?”_

 _“No, no”_ \- Minseok took some air - _“I am dead. I’ve been dead for a while now.”_ \- He crossed his arms and placed himself on the table Chanyeol was using to study.

 _“How old are you? How did you die? Why_ \- -Chanyeol started asking non stop until Minseok placed his index finger on Chanyeol’s lips. His hands were soft, but very cold.

 _“I’m 250 years now. And...that’s too much information”_ \- his eyes looked sad. Usually Minseok’s big eyes gleamed, sometimes with malice, others with cleverness, but this time they turned dull.

 _“So you were born in 1.758?_ ”- The tallest asked trying to lift the mood between them.

 _“1768. Are you sure you don’t want a raise in your grades?”_ \- He said with a light laugh.

 

                                                                                                    ─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

 

The more time they spent together the less Minseok asked about the contract, he even had the detail of leaving it inside a drawer so no one would ask weird questions. Minseok had no one else int his world, besides of Chanyeol, his summoner, so even if the contract was out of the conversation they spent hours talking, joking and helping the demon understanding this century.

Minseok started using recent technology, specially after the demon discovered the coffee pot, his new best friend, in his own words. Chanyeol also discovered something, Minseok was a really curious person, always asking and wondering, when he understood something new by his own he made this little cute smile, not the gummy radiant one, a more private, small, and self confident one. The type of smile that makes things grow

At some point he also realized that not everyone wore a suit everyday, even on weekends, and if you ask Chanyeol about the most endearing sight he had ever saw he would tell you about how his clothes fit Minseok, way to big, making him look smaller, and cuter, even if the demon doesn't know that.

 

Chanyeol soon discovered that living with Minseok wasn’t hard at all. Super clean, cooks really well, and sometimes helps Chanyeol with his papers for college, even if he has to suffer from some sarcasm coming from the smaller, Chanyeol finds himself looking for his help, asking about all the eras and interesting people he had met in his long life, and, most of the times, he finds himself staring at those brown like coffee eyes that told stories by itself for wat too long. Of course, being a demon had other benefits, Chanyeol had learnt, like the time he oversleept after pulling an all nighter for a test and almost gets late to the actual test. And when I say almost I mean that Minseok used his powers, without contract, just because "I don't wan't to hear you cry all day", to send him straight to the college, no bus, no traffic, just with a snap.

 

Minseok is starting to go tender, he had noticed, he also gets this weird twist inside everytime he goes pick Chanyeol from college or every time the tallest ask him something. The way Chanyeol asks, out of pure curiosity, without any trace of malice, genuinely wanting to know more about him makes the demon think about what kind of assholes had been summoning him. Minseok can't help it, the kid, as he likes to call Chanyeol, is adorable, the way he hides his laugh shyly, how his ears turn read when he asks or discovers something senstive about him... to put it simple, Minseok feels more alive this days.

Maybe he had been underground for too long.


	3. To fall

 

Minseok had been living with Chanyeol for two months now, he got used to this century style of living really quick, even if he still has his own weird demon quirks. Chanyeol, and his friends, had noticed the change, mostly because he has ceased on his efforts to make Baekhyun suffer. Now he only answers him with sarcasm, a lot of sarcasm.

On the other hand, Sehun, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got used to his presence really quickly and even enjoying it, it does sound weird when you remember that Minseok is dead, and a demon and that they summoned him in the same place where they have their every day coffee together, but sometimes things just come together like puzzle pieces.

Chanyeol had started to see Minseok as a part of their group, as well as a part of his own house. A part of his live. But the thougths about the contract don't vanish from his mind, he knows that, at some point, Minseok will require him to sign it, to order him something. Everytime this thoughts come around Chanyeol's mood becomes gloomy for a while, but every single time Minseok is there to lift his mood with one of his gummy smiles.

Apparently, after the summoning, only the summoner, meaning Chanyeol, is able to see Minseok's imponent and intrincate horns, they made his life a bit difficult, even if other can't see them that doesn't stop them to get tangled into things or to make the short demon stump against almost everything. Everytime this happens, the demon releases a louder sigh, Chanyeol tries not to chuckle, only letting a small smile cross his face.  Thanks to said horns, Chanyeol unveiled some deep understanding, not only about its owner, but about his own heart.

They were doing some clean up when Minseok’s right horn got trapped into a curtain piercing it, actually this isn’t the first time that happens, Minseok’s horns have an habit of piercing everything, from curtains, to towels or bedding. Minseok face was covered with the curtain when Chanyeol came in his rescue.

 _“Are they irritating?”_ \- Chanyeol asked trying to take out the horn from the curtain without piercing the cloth.

 _“Sometimes”_ \- Minseok sighed, a bit embarrassed. - _“They weigh a lot, and they are way too flashy."_

 _"They weight? I thought they were hollow?"_ \- Chanyeol knocked on the horn like knocking on the door, making Minseok laugh.

 _"I don't actually like when people touch them..."_ \- the demon said under his breath - _"they are like a curse"_

 _"I'm sorry..:" -_ Chanyeol shifted his hand away, but Minseok took it and placed it back to the horn.

_"It's okay if it's you"_

They became silent, Minseok wondered why he had answered like that. He shouldn’t be befriending the guy, he shouldn’t be cleaning his house with him in this domestic charade. He should fill a contract and come back. He shouldn’t be falling this way. He shouldn't complicate the life of an actual good person.

 _“What did you meant?”_ \- Chanyeol dared to question with a tight knot forming inside his throat.

 _“They are a constant reminder of what I am”_ \- Minseok’s voice was intermittent, as if the words didn’t want to come out, as if the wall he had built with time was starting to crumble in front of his eyes.

Chanyeol couldn’t ask anymore, his heart asked him for some action, and his whole body obeyed, the demon still had the curtain over his face, and this made Chanyeol not notice the wild blush on Minseok’s face, but Chanyeol hugged him tightly anyways. Minseok could feel the warmth, not only the physical warmth, but Chanyeol’s heart warmth, a heart full of good and tenderness.  
Even if his throat and eyes were making a big effort to fight against it, Minseok started crying as soon as he felt his own coldness, the layer of ice that covered him, disappearing slowly into Chanyeol’s arms.

They only broke the hug when the curtain decided to broke, making the metal bar that hold it to the wall fall to the ground almost hitting Chanyeol. Both of them froze in place, and looked at each other, as soon as they gazes met they started laughing like crazy to their hearts content. 

 

That night, Chanyeol couldn’t sleep. He tossed around his bed and walked around his bedroom like a complete zombie. He could not only sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the contract. Walking slowly, trying not to make any sound that could wake Minseok, he left his bedroom and opened the drawer on the living room where Minseok placed the contract two months ago, he read it two or three times, trying to find anything that would let Minseok stay. But he couldn't find what he was looking for.

The day he signed it he would have to say goodbye to Minseok. And the idea of parting ways with him was making his heart shrink, even hurt.

Coming back to his bedroom, the only bedroom in the house, he stopped to look at Minseok pacefully sleeping on the sofa, hugging a pillow while pearcing another with one of his horns.

 

_"It's okay if it's you"_

 

Those words echoed inside Chanyeol's skull since Minseok had pronounced them. The way his skin glowed under the feeble light coming from the living room window made a beautiful contrast with the red hue of the horns. Chanyeol wanted to extend his hand and touch his soft black hair, to caress his skin, but he didn't want to wake him up. Right when Chanyeol started living to his bedroom, Minseok woke.

 _"Chanyeol?"_ \- he asked partially aslepp.

_"Did I wake you?"_

Minseok just nodded while yawning. Chanyeol felt inside him the urge to hug him again.

_"Can't you sleep?"_

_"I'm a bit stressed..."_

_"I know"_ \- Minseok answered more awake - _"I've been noticing you humour changes recently."_

Chanyeol shrugged as answer. He didn't know what else to say anyway. Minseok got up and walked towards him, looking all soft and ready to cuddle, Chanyeol mind travelled really fast, being almost unable to restrain himself of tugging the demon inside his bed and sleep cuddling him.

_"Can i help you with something?"_

Chanyeol didn't know where he gained the courage from, mayb it wasn't courage maybe it was just his bottled up words that wanted really badly to come out, his desires wanting to be known, his heart wanting to be heard.

 

_"Come sleep with me."_

 

MInseok expression was priceless, at first he looked frozen in time, and after that he went as red as his horns. MInseok didn't know what to do, he had dealt with tons of weird situations during his time as a demon, but he had never ever felt like this with one summoner. He had never felt like a human or alive at all while working. When Chanyeol took his hand to direct him to his own bed Minseok could hear a bump, not inside of Chanyeol, inside of him, growing and spreading like crazy.

His own heart coming back from hell, telling him that it was okay to feel. His heart, completely out of control, was no longer his, it was in Chanyeol hands.

 

 

Next morning Chanyeol woke up covered in pillow stuff, Minseok moved a lot and pierced another pillow during the night. But the sight of Minseok completely asleep on his bed, his own long legs tangled to MInseok's, the warmth of another person inside the bed. Chanyeol wished that this was his life. Chanyeol wished that this was Minseok's life.

The it hit him.

Chanyeol runs, making a great fuss leaving the bed, and opens the same drawer that last night with a loud noise, making Minseok wake in the least pleasant way.

 

Minseok soon notices that something is wrong with Chanyeol. His summoner seems even more out that on a usual morning.

 _“I was thinking”_ \- Minseok starts - _“Maybe you need to come out for a while, you look in need of some fresh air.”_

 _"Indeed" - C_ hanyeol answered with the contract in his hand _\- "Let's get out."_

 _"What are you doing with that?" -_ Minseok asked a bit nervous. He dind't want to leave.

_"I'm signing today"_

 


	4. Sign here

 

 

 _“Are you ready to sign?”_ \- Minseok’s expression was blank now. No way of knowing what was he feeling or what was inside his head. He had the same blank expression of the first time Chanyeol saw him, and, he thought, that after almost three months getting to know him that expression didn't fit the guy at all.

Chanyeol’s heart sunk. It hurt him so much seeing Minseok like this. After months of living together he has seen so many expressions on that beautiful surreal face. His gummy smile, his eyes gleaming in so many ways, the way he turns his mouth an “o” when he discovers something, the way his eyebrows lift everytime Baekhyun makes a weird question. the way he lifts one eyebrow when he answers with sarcasm...

He approaches him, he needs Minseok to understand.

 _“I am not”_ \- Chanyeol is desperate to get through him. - _“I’ll never be. I want you to be here, with me. But I know that you can’t live here, not like this.”_

He wanted him to stay. Those words echoed through Minseok’s cold body. His heart has been asleep for so long that, for a second, with Chanyeol’s voice it looked like he had resurrected. He remembers perfectly the first time he felt like this with him, he had heard Chanyeol humming to some song while studying, his voice made him felt something, something really deep and warm.

 _“Then don’t sign”_ \- Minseok simply said. He couldn’t believe his own words - _“Let’s not talk about this.”_

A faint silence started between the two of them.

_“How did you became a demon?”_

He has heard that question a lot of times. And he had lied about the issue thousands of times. But, not even once, he has told the truth to anyone. Except this time.

 _“I.. I sold my soul”_ \- Minseok looked directly to Chanyeol - _“I sold my soul in exchange of someone else’s soul. After his death… I was alone. I had no one when he died, so I called a demon, and exchanged my soul for his life. I died, but he lived, that was all that mattered to me. You can ask for anything, but asking for a whole soul will take yours as payment.”_

Minseok cried, remembering how much he suffered that time and how long has been since then. The wall he built around this finally fallen for good, now there was nothing to hide.

 _“Let me sign the contract"_  - Chanyeol said with just a thread of voice. - _“Trust me.”_

Minseok hesitated for a second, but in the end he just nodded.

_“I trust you”_

 

 

 

After being underground for a long time, Minseok felt like going on the surface, no weight, just breathing normally. And a pressure inside his chest he had forgotten long time ago. He touched his head, his horns turned into ashes, nothing else there to remain, just his hair, and inside him, a beating heart.

He looked around, when he saw Chanyeol lying on the floor, he hugged him, and touched his face, his hair, he was fine apparently, leaving out the fact that now his brown hair was white as snow.

 _“Chanyeol? Chanyeol wake up!”_ \- he tried to move him a little but then the tallest opened his eyes.

 _“White suits you”_ \- he said with a tired voice.

 _“What?”_ \- he looked at himself in the reflection of a near car, his hair was just as white as Chanyeol’s - _“What the hell did you do?”_

Chanyeol laughed a bit. He had never seen Minseok so tense about anything. "Ah", he thought, "I do really love this guy."

 _“You sold your entire soul for someone, lost yours, and died”_ \- he said while touching Minseok’s face - “ _I just sold half of mine for half of yours”_

Minseok’s eyes couldn’t hold the tears inside, he couldn’t believe what Chanyeol did for him. Chanyeol could have died. chanyeol could have turned into a demon like he did thousands of years ago.

 _“You cry a lot for an ex demon”_ \- Chanyeol teased.

 _“H-How?_ ”- Minseok managed to ask.

“ _I just wrote what I wanted. Half of your soul for half of mine. And to be together”_ \- He said the last thing blushing and smile from ear to ear.

Minseok grabbed Chanyeol’s face with both of his hands and kissed him, it was so pure, full of gratitude and happiness, Minseok was crying,for the first time on his long life,for a happy reason.

 _“Thank you”_ \- the no longer demon said, breaking the kiss and hugging Chanyeol.

_“Welcome back to life, Minseok”_

This time, in this hug, not only Minseok could felt warmth, this time, in this hug Chanyeol also felt the warmth radiating from Minseok’s arms and heart.


End file.
